rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
(PF: R) Arkansas
Agent Arkansas is a member of Project Freelancer: Rebirth. Backstory Agent Arkansas, real name John Marshall Reed, was born on March 25th, 2529 in England and adopted on the same day five years later Doctor Elliot Reed. He was raised by his adoptive mother from then on, being taught the importance of medicine and regular maintenance of machinery. When John came of sixteen years, Elliot gave her son a bolt-action rifle handed down from Reed to Reed for centuries. It became John's personal possession and symbol of love from his mother. Following that, John's attention turned toward the military where he signed on as both a medic and a mechanic at the age of eighteen. Despite his personal preferences, he soon developed a liking for SMGs and Sniper Rifles, which led to him attaching a sniper scope to his rifle. He trained himself for four years before he decided he was ready for deployment. Following another four years of touring the universe, John decided to sign up for Special Operations Groups. Soon, his letter of recommendation reached the new Director of Project Freelancer: Rebirth, and he joined the S.O.G as Agent Arkansas. Appearance Arkansas wears a complete set of RECON armor, albeit two different variants developed at seperate times. The helmet's attachment was personally added by him, being an UA/HUL (3) attachment. The first set was colored a deep steel, borderline black. The second was changed to a base of blue with detail colors of a lighter steel, borderline silver. Outside of armor, he stands at 5" 9'. He has auburn colored hair that is kept in a tight crew cut, matching his green eyes. His skin is average, with a thin face and nose. Personality Arkansas is often friendly, kind and extremely boisterous. He likes to try and get to know his other freelancer teammates and will not stop even if threatened with personal harm or even death, because he knows that they wouldn't, even with how much they'd like to believe they would. In fact, the only person John seems to dislike or even hate is Agent Maine, whom he's dubbed "Fishbowl". His boisterous personality ceases to leave him even when on missions, which results in him often screaming gleefully over the radio and comms whenever he does something "awesome". However, John does calm down when told to shut up, for which he apologizes and stays quiet for the rest of the mission, or even the entire day. It's been noted Arkansas exhibits selflessness, often volunteering for possible suicide missions, despite the attempts made by Carolina to ensure he didn't get any of said missions. He also has a tendency to draw attention away from his teammates from a designated overwatch position he was placed in if it means getting his teammates out of a tight spot. Surprisingly, despite being one of the newer, less experienced and younger agents in the program, there have been numerous points where Ark had been seen butting heads with the higher ranked freelancers, most often Texas and Maine. Despite their threats (which are often filled with empty words), Ark continues to mock them and poke fun. Skills Arkansas' skills are primarily held in passive areas, being a specialist on repair and medicine. He earned the title of "Head Medic and Mechanic" which he dubbed himself. He often spends his time looking over his bolt-action sniper, using knowledge given to him from his mother and the importance of regular maintenance. Arkansas does not only have passive skills. During training, he learned skills in both close quarters combat and long range sniping. His gear soon consisted of a single SMG and his Bolt-Action Rifle with spare ammunition, a few medical supplies, and mechanic gear. Ark seems to also fill in the role of "psycologist" in the program, often listening to people who need things taken off their chest. He thoroughly listens and offers advice on how to deal with it, rather being stress relief or advice on more personal things. Armor Enhancement Arkansas' armor enhancement was, unlike other freelancers whom had their armor enhancement removable, built into his armor. It was more specifically placed on the back of both shoulders. The enhancement itself is a Jet Boosters which enable Arkansas to fly and boost himself. The Jet Boosters were based off of old UNSC Jet Pack technology. Due to the speed of the jets, Arkansas trained himself to be a good shot even when using it. As a result, he's used to sniping and gunning down targets at high speed. It has also improved reflexes a little bit, but not as much to make a large difference outside of flight-based combat. The enhancement itself has a unique feature: it's solar powered. While in direct sun exposure, the power decreases and increases simoultaneously, meaning power at 100% stays there. While in the dark or at night, the power slowly goes down; at least 2% per minute. Ark often only works day missions, and often drops out of missions requiring darkness and stealth because of this. However, Ark has acquired, through unknown means, a Dark Matter Converter, allowing a continuous collection of energy. The energy has been noted as used during night time operations, effectively compensating for Arks' dependance on back-up energy. In reality, because of the working relationship between South Carolina and Arkansas, South gave Ark a backup generator. Gallery Vanity 634277034737818387.png|Agent Arkansas' new armor. Reconarmor3.jpg|Agent Arkansas' old armor. Relationships The Director Arkansas often questions the Director, openly and secretly, to the Directors disliking. As a result, Ark is one of the lower ranked Freelancers on the board. Ark also wonders why he was chosen as a freelancer, as he was just "a typical grunt" with normal sniping skills. To Ark, that is his greatest mystery. Agent Maine Being the only person Arkansas dislikes, Maine has received the nickname "Fishbowl". The animosity likely stems from the fact Maine insulted Ark after he managed to become one of the Agents. Agent Connecticut Arkansas likes Connecticut because of his open and trustworthy personality. He often chats with CT before and after missions. Agent South Carolina Arkansas tries to get to know Carolina more, but because of the reserved personality the latter has, Arkansas hasn't gotten anywhere. It hasn't stopped him from trying though. Ark has developed a sort of respect for Carolina, and has been noted as not being so loud around him. When questioned, Ark just says "people who you respect will eventually do the same." Agent Washington Arkansas has grown to have small conversations with Washington, trying a new strategy of "going slow" instead of being "prying" like he has in the past. Has no current opinion of Washington. Agent Wyoming Similar to Wyomings personality, Arkansas goes from enjoying his fellow freelancers jokester persona to despising the cold, calculating one. Though he does often compare Wyoming to some of the other marines he knew during his tenure in the UNSC, so Ark finds Wyoming tolerable. Agent South Dakota Ark has tried on numerous occasions to get through South's icy exterior, hoping the fact that they trained together to enter Rebirth would help. Sadly, it has not and Ark has decided Dakota's a lost cause. Agent Nevada "Did Tex's teasing throw off your game?" "So that threatening my life shit wasn't serious?" - Nevada teasing Ark about his losing of a poker game. Nevada is actually the only other person Ark trusts, for unknown reasons. It could be because she was the first "friend" he made in the program. When questioned, Ark changes the subject immediately and ignores it when it's tried to be brought back up. Agent Texas Arkansas is notably weary around Texas. He is visibly disgusted by Texas' MO and confrontational personality. He does attempt to "play nice" around him, but often exhibits grated nerves from Texas' teasing toward the other members of the program he's on good terms with. Agent Utah There has been no notable interaction between the two, besides the recent mission where Ark managed to save Utah's life. Agent New York Like his relationship with Utah, there has been no notable interaction, though it is assumed Ark cares about York, as he does for mostly everyone else. He was shaken by York's death. Inwardly, he believes he could've saved York like he saved Utah. Death During a mission to destroy a large Insurrectionist base, Ark is wounded and his shoulder jets are short-curcuited. Following the discovery that the remote detonator was also damaged and the only way to activate the bomb is manually, Arkansas volunteers, despite objections from several team members. He bids farewell to everyone, wishes them luck, and confesses how he felt for Nevada. Before they leave, he pulls off his helmet and removes his dog tags, passing them on as rememberance gifts. As the transport reached a certain distance away from the blast, Arkansas activated the bomb. His death was quick and painless. He died with a smile. Trivia *Arkansas' rifle is actually an "Intervention" from the series Modern Warfare in Call of Duty. *Arkansas' shoulder jets were actually based off of the new anti-gravity boosters added to the RiG's in the game, Dead Space 2. *Ark has bad reactions around reporters, going so far as punching them out. Other notable interactions include: kneeing to the gut, head butting, shoulder ramming, choking, arm breaking, etc. *Arkansas' named stems from the name of the man who voices the Director from the canon Red vs Blue series. His mother's name comes from one of the main characters in the TV show Scrubs. *Arkansas' personality is a cross from two characters in the Mass Effect series: Liara T'Soni and Garrus Vakarian. He has been heard using various comments made by them when spoken to. **When scoping a target, he can be heard saying "Perfect headshot, no collateral damage. Going to be impressive." **When asked to do something dangerous that is not apart of the regular mission and the CO agrees, Ark goes: "What is it about you that makes everyone think we like putting ourselves in harms way." **During an argument between South Carolina and the head of a police department, after South says to disregard suicidal orders, Ark comments: "We can disobey suicidal orders? Why wasn't I told?" **When recommended to visit a medical specialist after ramming himself against something, he says "Probably just some physical exhaustion...coupled with the force of the hit. I just need some time to rest." **After a sniping contest with South Dakota, when the other agent purposely misses a shot, Ark goes "My name is John Marshall Reed, and this is my favorite firing range in this ship!" A reference to the words used by Commander Shepard when getting a discount at a store in Mass Effect 2, and Garrus Vakarian in Mass Effect 3. **When caught fixing up his sniper rifle, Ark goes "Can it wait? I'm in the middle of some calibrations." ***Ark's quote is the play on the jokes revolving around Garrus and his excuse for not talking to the Commander in Mass Effect 2. **When asked about himself, Ark says "Me? Oh, I'm not exactly the most interesting person," then goes on to avoid the question. **He even goes on to quote Urdnot Wrex from the same series. On the roof of a collapsing building, when the ship is coming to pick them up, Ark angrily states, "If I die down here, I'll kill him!" **A notable conversation between Nevada and Ark goes: "You ever notice how I'm the one always carrying a sniper rifle and you're the one whi likes to keep things at close range?" "And you like to keep everything at a distance." "Exactly....wait, what?" **Upon reuniting with Texas on a mission, Ark says "As charming as ever Tex." Tex then says, "Nice to see you too Ark...face still looks like shit." ***Following the encounter, Ark laments "life wouldn't have been complete if I didn't speak with Tex one more time...nice to know he's downgraded from dangerous sadist to only mildly aggressive." ***He also comments on what Tex probably eats, going on snidely say, "maybe it's boiled dakota with a side of fried arkansas...I dunno about South but I'm not taking that one for the team..." **After meeting an informant, Ark goes on to mock how the informant spoke: "This one feels like a flower." **Ark has been heard being really dark at times. During an interrogation, he goes so far as slamming the prisoner against a window and saying, "What sound will you make when you hit the ground? Think you'll hear it before you die?" **When having his head bitten off, Ark snidely comments, "Are you always this bitchy? Or is it just me?" **Following the discovery of wrecked detonator for the bomb, and the resulting fizzle and snap, Ark says: "That wasn't a good noise." **When Arkansas discovers that a marine friend of his is a virgin, he comments: "Can't we just take him to one of the nearby strip clubs and buy him a few dances?" To which Nevada slaps the back of his head. **The following is a rather humorous conversation picked up between Nevada and Arkansas: "So I hear that the cooks up in the mess are actually cooking some good food for once." "Ah yeah right, those morons couldn't cook a good haggis if their lives depended on it." "But all haggis tastes like ass anyways..." "Aye, but in the right hands, it can taste like mighty fine ass..." **Upon Carolina's return to the Freelancer Base and said freelancer finds Ark in the main battery, Ark goes: "Nice to have you back. Now, believe it or not this damn gun still needs calibrating." ***When questioned about his seeming obsession with Calibrations, Ark simply replied with: "Calibrating a giant gun is a vacation..." **Arkansas has a unique opinion of places fun to fight through: "Hospitals aren't fun to fight through..." "What is fun to fight through?" "Gardens, electronic shops, antique stores but only if they're classy." ***Later on, when the team enters a warehouse with a giant mech in the center, Ark snidely comments: "And I thought hospitals were ugly to fight through, this place is so much worse!" To which a teammate replies, "At least it's not trying to kill us this time!" **While joking around with a marine, the marine asks: "How can you tell when a freelancer's out of ammo?" Ark replies with a calm, "When they switch to the stick up their ass as a back-up weapon." *Arkansas' death mirrors that of the death of the Spartan-II Jorge-052 from the Halo series and Kaidan Alenko/Ashley Williams from the Mass Effect series. Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth